Ron Cheats!
by Isabel Lysander
Summary: When Hermione returns home and finds Ron cheating on her, what does she do? Maybe a certain handsome blonde can help! Dramione and Ron bashings ahead!


**I've recently read a lot of fanfictions with heavy Ron bashings, and I thought that I would do a small one shot of my own! Dramione ahead, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione looked on in disgust as her fiance, Ron shoveled his meal down his mouth. It was one of the few times Ron was able to meet her for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, as he was busy training as a reserve keeper for the Cannons, and she was busy with her job in the Ministry Law Enforcement.

"How are you Ron?" It was the first time either of them had spoken since they sat down for lunch in the small wizarding bar.

"Fine," Ron said abruptly, shoving away his finished plate and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm absolutely knackered from training. We were practicing the entire morning."

"Do you think that you got the promotion?" Hermione asked hesitantly, as she knew that Ron had been talking about it all week.

His face instantly darkened.

"Dorkins hasn't said anything yet, but he certainly has made it clear that it won't be me."

Hermione remained silent. She knew that Quidditch was not a stable career, and with Ron's lack of ambition, she was knew that his career was going to end soon.

"What about you? Did you get your promotion?" Ron demanded, a bit aggressively.

Hermione hesitated; she wasn't sure if she telling him was going to help the situation.

"I got the promotion, along with Draco Malfoy," Hermione told Ron softly.

Ron scowled.

"Of course. The–" Ron was saved from saying something potentially offensive when he was interrupted by a group of giggling girls.

His mood brightened, and he gave them a smile.

"How can I help you ladies today?"

One of the girls, wearing an almost inappropriately low cut tank top extended a magazine at him.

"Ohmygosh, it's Ron Weasley! Could you please, please sign our magazines?"

Hermione glared at the group of fangirls and inwardly sighed. This had happened too many times, and when she confronted Ron about it, he merely laughed it off.

Ron's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but–"

"No, I'll go. I'm going to be late for work anyway," Hermione interrupted. She left Ron with the group Quidditch groupies, in a dark mood.

"Like, honestly! He just left me like that. He always does that!" Hermione ranted to her co-worker Draco Malfoy.

Draco stayed silent. The truth was that he secretly had had a crush on Hermione since the year after the war, when they partnered up for almost every class they took. He knew that Ron wasn't good enough for Hermione, but was too afraid of alienating her friendship to tell her.

"Alright Granger, I'll take care of the paperwork. It sounds like you could use a good, long afternoon nap."

Hermione's eyes softened.

"Thank you." She gently squeezed Draco's hand, and smiled at him.

For now, Draco would have to stay friends with Hermione until Ronald messed up badly enough for him to move things any further. But, he was also impatient, and a Slytherin. Sending those Quidditch groupies his location had been a stroke of genius, and hopefully, when mixed with the idiocy of Ronald Weasley, it would set the ball rolling. What he had underestimated, was the epic proportions of Weasley's stupidity.

Hermione apparated into the living room of her and Ron's apartment, and was greeted with the sound of moans. She realized with a sinking feeling that her day had just gotten worse. She walked to the doorway of their bedroom, and saw that her suspicions had been correct. Ron was cheating on her. And not with anyone, but with his "harmless" Quidditch groupies.

She cleared her throat loudly, and watched with amusement as Ron scrambled up, and attempted to cover his inadequacies with the girl's tank top. Ron opened his mouth, and Hermione held up her hand.

"Wait, let me guess: you can explain." Her voice took on a more businesslike tone. "I'm going out for a bit, and when I come back, your things had better be gone. Whatever that is left, I will burn."

 **10 years later**

Draco gently helped his wife into her long, beautiful gown. At 3 months, Hermione looked absolutely glowing and was the perfect picture of happiness.

"I wish we could just stay home." Hermione gently pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. They had just left 2 year old Scorpius with Lucius and Narcissa, and she was already missing her little boy.

Draco guessed that Hermione was reluctant to go to the Hogwarts reunion because it would mean seeing a certain obnoxious Weasley.

He kissed Hermione again, dipping her slightly.

"We can stay however long you like. We shouldn't let anyone ruin this evening."

With that, they apparated from Malfoy manor, onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

 **Ron's POV**

Ron was anxious. He had overheard Ginny telling Harry last week that Hermione would be at the reunion and knew that it was his only chance of getting Hermione back.

After being discovered cheating by Hermione, Ron reveled in being a single man, and had slept around for a couple of months. However, he soon tired of it and began missing the stability of being with Hermione.

The past ten years had not been kind to Ronald. True to Hermione's predictions, he had gotten fired from his Cannon's job and had been struggling with finding employment as he didn't take his NEWT's, barely had any OWL, and had abysmal grades during his time at Hogwarts. Ever since, he took a menial job at Quality Quidditch Supplies, stocking orders and helping out at the register. Nevertheless, this was not enough to help ends meet, and he now lived at the Burrow.

He took a deep breath, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had gained a bit of weight around the middle due to his unhealthy and never-ending appetite, and was wearing a cheap set of robes that had been tailored by his mother from a few years back.

He tucked a small, black box containing a ring into his blazer, and set out, intent on winning Hermione back.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione was having a wonderful time. She had chatted with a couple of friends and classmates, and was in the middle of talking with Neville about his Herbology job. She spied Draco across the room, laughing uproariously at something Blaise said. She smiled, and concentrated on something Neville was saying and greeted Luna as she joined in. Their conversation grew bigger, to include Harry, Ginny, Parvati, and Dean. They shared stories, and were all smiling as Ginny told a story about baby Albus, when Ronald hesitantly joined their group. Instantly, everyone fell silent. The knew what had transpired between Ron and Hermione, and were all staunch supporters of Hermione. They had basically cut Ron out of their lives for what he did.

"Hello," Ron said quietly, aware that everyone's eyes had fallen upon him. His face brightened when he spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! I was looking for you. Listen, I'm really sorry for cheating on you, and I really miss you." He smiled encouragingly and put his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione recoiled. He obviously did not know that she held no feelings for him, and the tension rose when Draco stepped up, next to Hermione.

"I would appreciate it if you took your grubby hands off my wife, Weasley." Draco's voice was icy, his eyes sharp.

Ron was enraged. _Malfoy married Hermione! My Hermione_. He noticed the large rock on Hermione's hand, and her stomach. How did he not see this earlier? Why didn't anyone tell him? In a blind rage, he whipped out his wand and sent a dark curse at Draco.

It had almost hit him. _Almost_. However, due to the superior, hard learned instincts gained during the war, half a dozen shield spells came at Draco, and deflect the curse. In addition, a couple of stunning spells hit Ron in the chest, effectively stopping him from harming anyone else.

In his Wizengamot trial a few weeks later, it was determined that he was mentally unstable, and Ronald Weasley was kept in St. Mungos for the rest of his life.

As for Draco and Hermione, they were happier than ever. Their child turned out to be a girl, who they named Lyra. Draco and Hermione soon became co-Heads of the Department of Law Enforcement, and they lived happier ever after.

 **Again, please let me know what you guys think of this story! I might write a sequel if you request in your reviews.**


End file.
